


Opportunities

by Ailette



Series: Compromising [3]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M, look at these awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/78573.html)  
> A/N:Follows Compromise and Morning After (but can be read on its own). Does anyone even still remember these? So, it's part of the unofficial Fuma-and-Kento-try-to-get-it-on-BUT series. ...yeah. Happy Valentine's Day?

It should have been perfect. They were alone for the first time in ages – properly alone, even. No fans, no managers, no band mates, no random people on the street. Not even family. Or maybe, especially not family as Fuma had made it a point to point that out a few times when he’d invited Kento over for tonight a couple of days ago. The whole house to themselves, Fuma’s family not due back until the middle of next week. They had made themselves comfortable on Fuma’s bed, adjusting the television so they could watch comfortably while leaning against the headboard.

They hadn’t made it twenty minutes into the film before Kento had decided that he wasn’t all that interested and instead pulled Fuma over to kiss him. At least, it had started out as just kissing. Somewhere along the line Fuma had discovered that Kento forgot how to breathe when he licked that spot just behind his ear and proceeded to steal away his boyfriend’s air in various ways. Kento could imagine more important things than oxygen right then and there anyway. Like the way Fuma purred when he buried his nose in Fuma’s neck and inhaled or…

As said, it should have been perfect. It was, even, until the bed creaked. It was such a random little thing, but it tore into Kento’s cozy bubble of _Fumafumafuma_ , made it pop and suddenly, he was aware of _everything_. The loud voices coming from the television, the door being not quite closed, the fact that the blinds are still up and – _oh god_ – it wasn’t even dark yet! And suddenly, he was nervous.

What if he didn’t like it? Or if he was bad at it? Or Fuma didn’t think he was sexy once they were undressed? What if he couldn’t get it up? What if Fuma didn’t like it - and didn’t like him anymore after it? Maybe decided that a woman was the way to go after all?

He gasped when Fuma literally crawled on top of him, hands snaking under his shirt and tracing his (not as well defined as Fuma’s) chest. He was kissing along Kento’s neck, fingers now sliding into his waistband and Kento couldn’t help it – he clammed up.

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing,” Fuma whispered as he smoothly slid down Kento’s body. Sadly, his words had the exact opposite effect- Kento went even more rigid beneath his fingers.

Slowly, Kento sat up on his elbows to look at the other boy, expression schooled into something at least resembling nonchalance. “You mean this isn’t your first- you aren’t – you’ve done this before?”

“What?” Fuma actually halted in his actions to look up at him. “No. I’m as much of a virgin as you are, stupid.”

Embarrassed, Kento swatted at his boyfriend’s head. “Then what’s with the uber-confidence?”

“I’ve watched so much porn before this, your eyes would pop out,” Fuma replied seriously. When Kento only started laughing, he frowned up at him; obviously displeased that his efforts weren’t being taken seriously. “I even read up on it!”

When Kento finally calmed down, Fuma had apparently lost all ambition for the time being and simply slumped down on top of the other boy. Kento reached out to run his fingers through Fuma’s hair, playing with the longer strands as he thoughtfully asked,

“Wouldn’t it be okay if we both knew the same amount?”

Fuma grunted into Kento’s shirt and looped his arms around the other boy as best as he could, given their positions. “But you get nervous when I’m nervous. So I have to know what I’m doing.”

Kento’s heart skipped a beat, making him gasp lightly at the feeling. His face was rapidly getting warmer and it was probably for the best that Fuma couldn’t see him right now.

For a second, he thought Fuma could read thoughts and was about to change that, but instead he simply leaned his head on Kento’s shoulder and sighed, deeply.

“It’s alright. I won’t do anything if you don’t want to.”

Kento was momentarily trapped between relieve and disappointment, unsure which to react with. He felt like it was audible in his next words. “But- we’ve waited so long already-”

“So what’s a little longer? It’s not like we’re not stuck together for the rest of our days anyway.”

Kento gaped and Fuma made himself comfortable, using Kento as a body-pillow and shifting his legs so his hard-on wasn’t pressing into Kento’s thigh. Kento bit his lip.

“Rewind the film, will you? I have no idea what happened after the opening credits,” Fuma said.

Kento looked at the mob of hair in disbelief. After a few moments, he finally tore his eyes away to look around. “…the remote’s on your nightstand. You can reach it just as well as me.”

Fuma snuffled into Kento’s neck (effectively giving him goose bumps). “Yeah, but I don’t want to move."


End file.
